It's all Love and Dreams
by AEStarWars
Summary: I know, bad title for a story like this. Padmé forces Anakin to go to Naboo with her, causing a ripple in the force which attracts one of the most powerful Padawans in the Order. This Padawan knows of the secret marriage and tries to protect Anakin and Padmé from the council, going to Naboo with them.
1. Chapter 1: The Hidden Holiday

Chapter 1

 **Hello! Hello! Welcome to my newest Star Wars Fanfiction, It's all Love and Dreams. This one was actually inspired from a strange dream I had two nights before. And I thought instead of putting it in the 'upcoming universes' section, I write it immediately, and then, this fanfic.**

Everyone who had read some of my other Star Wars Fanfictions should be able to figure out which OC is going to be in this story.

Padmé Amidala was sitting on her couch, waiting for Anakin to come back home. She rubbed her hands on her belly, which was getting bigger due to a lifeform growing in it. Yes, she was pregnant.

She wondered if she would be able to get back to Naboo, for the birthing. But due events wasn't going to allow her to leave, with Anakin turning angrier and angrier, the Jedi Council with the Clone Wars and Senate discussions of Negotiations with the Separatists.

'Bah! If I want to go to Naboo, why don't I just do it?' Padmé thought, standing up to pack her suitcase.

Little did anyone know that Padmé's choice of going to Naboo with Anakin would change the entire timeline for thousands of years.

Anakin Skywalker considered himself a mess right now, all the stress of politics, missions and not being on the Council without being a Master was getting to him. The Chancellor and his wife, despite that she would die in childbirth.

Anakin's former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had left for Utapau, to fight General Grevious. He wanted to help his Master defeat Grevious! He needed to think, so he went to his wife's.

The entrance was all red, as this was an apartment of the Senate. Anakin knocked on the door, expecting one of the handmaidens to open it. But, he saw his wife at the door instead.

"Hello Ani." Padmé smoothly greeted

Anakin quickly came in. Padmé held Anakin's hand as they both saw the room in front of them, the big window at the back of the room was showing the speeders zoom through, as the red couches were standing there, waiting to be sat on and there were desks at the side. Padmé decided to discuss what she wanted with Anakin.

"Obi-Wan left for Utapau to fight and defeat Grevious" Anakin told Padmé, almost robotically

"That's great! If Grevious is defeated then the war would end!" Padmé gushed happily

"But I should be there with him! What if Obi-Wan gets killed?" Anakin asked Padmé in a mixture of fear and anger

"He won't. Ani, I have something to tell you." Padmé's serious voice silenced Anakin, she continued with "Anakin, I want to go to Naboo, no matter what anyone says"

"But!" Anakin exclaimed in objection,, trying to find reasons not to go

"No 'buts', Ani! We both are in stress, why not get away from the stress." Padmé seriously told Anakin

"Good point. I'll get ready!" Anakin exclaimed, a bit happier

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Temple, home to almost all the Jedi, a Jedi Padawan sensed many things change in the Force, this Padawan was actually an unusual case, being that he could sense when ripples in the Force happened, like now.

This Padawan didn't even have a Master, instead, he trained with his friend, who had a Master. This Padawan's name was Adenan Kornen. He also knew about Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala's marriage, by seeing them talk about the marriage in the Senate building when he was just a youngling.

He sometimes his the marriage during close calls, even distracting the Council so they don't notice it. He and his friend, Faro Sheekano and his friend's master, Master Panto Chi.

Adenan had noticed this ripple, and immediately suspected the married couple he was trying to protect was the cause of the ripple. He packed his stuff, some clothing, his datapad and a blaster in a red leather suitcase. He was wearing black Jedi robes identical to that of Anakin Skywalker. He pulled his suitcase along, hiding so no one could find him. He had a few close calls with Yoda almost finding him under a table, but, once he was near the entrance, he bolted out with his suitcase, not caring if wheels don't go smooth if on stairs. Loud noise was created from the suitcase being dragged down the stairs and Adenan hoped no-one heard him bolt out

Adenan had quickly taken his speeder, which was beside his Jedi Starfighter, to Senator Amidala's place. He ran up the rich apartment until he reached the room he was looking for, he knocked the door, waiting for an handmaiden to open it.

Anakin and Padmé were packing when they heard the knock. Both of them groaned at the knock.

"Ugh! Why now?" Padmé grumbled, a bit angry, wanting for the knocking to stop, but it didn't and Anakin went to hide, a handmaiden of Padmé's, Dorme, who was wearing a purple cloak and purple handmaiden's clothing came to Padmé with a very dark brown haired young man who had medium-toned tan skin, brown eyes with a black outline and was wearing Jedi robes similar to Anakin.

"This is Padawan Kornen, he wants to speak to you urgently" Dorme told Padmé

"Go ahead" Padmé nicely ushered him

"Anakin Skywalker can come out, I know about the marriage" Adenan assured

Padmé gasped and Anakin quickly came out, frowning at Adenan, who became nervous, because they were famous and the fact that Anakin was not trusting him.

"What?" Anakin asked, distrusting

"I know. I went to the Senate one day when I was a youngling, only two years after we bumped into each other, Anakin" Adenan told them seriously, then looked briefly at Anakin and continued "I saw you guys talk about your marriage behind a pillar. I at first decided to report to the Council, but then I decided to leave you guys be, since we all know how good love is. I've been protecting you two from the Jedi Council ever since"

Anakin could sense that he was being completely honest, though he was a bit distrusting of the Padawan that barged in their gathering, he bobbed his head up and down, then looked at Adenan's red suitcase "I see you have a suitcase" Anakin noted, a bit happy that they weren't alone

"I wanted to go with you guys" Adenan confessed, smiling a bit

"Ok then, we were planning to be disguised" Anakin told him, lightening up the subject

"Cloaks?" Adenan asked, snickering a bit

"Yes!" Anakin happily exclaimed, as C-3PO, a protocol droid that belonged to Padmé came out with a purple bag

"I am ready to leave!" C-3PO majestically exclaimed, then looked at Adenan and asked confusedly "Who is he?"

"He is Adenan Kornen, Jedi Padawan. He knows Threepio" Anakin answered in a reassuring tone

C-3PO gave the purple bag to Padmé, as they left for the Jedi Temple to get Anakin and Adenan's astromechs, R2-D2 and R2-Y7 respectively.

Meanwhile, Sidious was a bit ticked off, since Anakin Skywalker, his future apprentice, was supposed to arrive a few minutes earlier. Sidious seethed, if Anakin didn't come, then there'll be a world of trouble for his plans, and he didn't want to do that, or delay his Empire.

Anakin Skywalker had snuck back in to the temple, he hid past several Jedi Masters, hiding his presence. Then he hid under a white table with a rose in a pot on top of the table, then he hid under a table to it's right identical to it. He then found his quarters, so he opened the door with the force, the doors slid open as a black blur sped in through the door. Then the door closed, sliding back in.

Anakin saw a table next to his quarter's doors, he decided to leave a message there.

'Me and Padawan Kornen are leaving the Jedi Temple for a little while, don't attempt to find us.' He wrote in a piece of paper. Then he signed his name on the bottom right side of the paper, and snuck back out of the temple, which was easy due to him having a lot of practice.

Anakin met back with Adenan and Padmé, who were in the busy Republic Ship Hanger. Many people and droids were working on the ships parked there. Beside Padmé was his own astromech droid, R2-D2. And beside Adenan was a droid coloured and shaped similar to R2-D2, but where R2-D2 was supposed to be blue, this droid was green on those places.

"Anakin, meet R2-Y7, my droid" Adenan introduced, R2-Y7 beeped a greeting

"Hello there to you too!" Anakin greeted back to the droid

"I modified the droid's programming so it could have personality like your droid" Adenan confessed a bit nervously, looking from Anakin's gaze for a while, waiting for a reaction

"Glad I have people following after me!" Anakin jovially replied, laughing a bit

"Now, should we go to Naboo?" Adenan asked with a touch of happiness

"Now! Let's have an adventure!" Anakin announced, toned a bit carefully so only the people he was talking to could hear them

"It'll hardly be an 'adventure'" Padmé mumbled, calmly

The three and their droids left for the chromium Nubian ship that belonged to Padmé. The ship flew, it's metal gleaming as always and the streamlined design showing off majestically, the ship flew out of the Republic Ship Hanger as the Nubian Ship hit the sun, shining in the process. Everyone in the ship looked forward for the trip to Padmé's home planet.

But little did they know of the adventure that would come for them

 **This is the start of a new story. A story inspired by a dream, possibly what could have been a vision! NEXT CHAPTER: THE LANDS OF LIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2: Lands of Light

Chapter 2

 **I slightly altered Chapter 1 by revising it. I made a small mistake with character names, and went to fix it.**

 **Y'know, I really wanted Tekla to be the handmaiden that accompanies Padmé, Anakin and Adenan, but then I remembered that she died in Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

Anakin Skywalker and his new friend, Adenan Kornen were flying a ship towards the planet they decided on going, Naboo. Anakin had been on Naboo many times, and all the times serving memories that will forever be embedded into his mind, good or bad, but he was sure that this was the first time Adenan was ever going to Naboo.

"I can't wait!" Adenan exclaimed with barely hidden excitement

"Well, you have to" Anakin half-joked casually, then asked "Have you been to any of the nature planets near Naboo?"

"Yeah. There's this planet named Chameta, which holds many memories for me" Adenan answered

"You're very much like me!" Anakin happily exclaimed, chuckling a bit

The two of them jumped out of hyperspace, they saw the circular planet swirling with blue, green and white as usual. Adenan resisted squealing in excitement like a little kid, though as small happy squeak came out of his mouth.

Adenan knew that they would go to a planet famous for war due to him being with famous war figures. He shook his head sideways to prevent himself from going too much into that thought, since he knew that there were also peaceful aspects to Naboo and the people he was with. He ran his hand down his brown black hair.

"Approaching Naboo!" Anakin exclaimed with a surge of excitement

Everyone else was excited by the fact that they were dodging the Republic by hiding in a Republic Planet, and both Padmé and Dorme came to see Anakin and Adenan land on Naboo.

The four sat on two more seats in the cockpit. Anakin started to lower the ship to the skies of the planet in front of them at a comfortable pace.

"This is so cool!" Adenan said in awe of the planet

"I sense you had another word to it" Anakin told Adenan in a neutral tone

"Yeah. I did, but it's a swear word" Adenan replied, not really paying attention to Anakin

"Go ahead!" Anakin jovially exclaimed

"Ut tut tut! No swearing you two!" Padmé exclaimed suddenly and quickly

Anakin went through the fields of Naboo, the peace was still there. Naboo was largely a water planet, being that there were lakes and rivers almost everywhere, but Adenan was confused since he could not see any mountains that the water bodies might start from.

"The waters start from the core of this planet, which is also made out of water. Travelling from the core of this planet is actually faster than travelling from a ship" Padmé informed, knowing his confusion

"Because the core is smaller than the sky and the planet just, grows from then core" Adenan said, realising it

"I don't know where you get those type of words!" Anakin laughed

"I'm a more scientific guy who like simplicity" Adenan told Anakin seriously.

Anakin found a wooden house, which Adenan hitched his breath at seeing. They landed and Adenan kept looking at the house. Anakin and Adenan took their suitcases while Dorme had taken Padmé's travel bag.

"Wow…This is a big house!" Adenan exclaimed with awe, looking at a house that looked wooden from the outside

"It is! When I first came here, I thought it was a castle!" Anakin recounted happily

"Welcome to Varykino!" Padmé exclaimed in a welcoming voice

The four gone into the house. Adenan smiled at the small fireplace that was there when they entered. Adenan walked in first, then Anakin and Padmé held each other's hands while going in, and Dorme followed them. Adenan realised that this might be the place to get away from the stress that was building up for him lately due to missions the Jedi Council and Master Chi gave him

The Jedi Temple was in commotion due to the news that, the Hero with No Fear, Anakin Skywalker and the Masterless Padawan, Adenan Kornen, left the Jedi Temple abruptly. The Civil Populace of Coruscant was in even more commotion due to that Senator Amidala had left right at the same time, some suspected that these leavings were connected, but they could not find any proof of said connection.

Now, the Jedi Council was in a meeting due to a message that Anakin had left in his quarters before leaving the Jedi Temple.

"This is unacceptable behaviour!" Mace Windu, Jedi High Master of the Council, bellowed angrily. Mace was a dark skinned Korun Human Jedi Master

"Agreed, Knight Skywalker and Padawan Kornen have no right to leave the Jedi Temple!" Agen Kolar, a Zabrak Jedi Master agreed in disappointment of those who left

"What if Anakin and Padawan Kornen left due to stress?" Shaak Ti, a Tongrutan Jedi Master said, in the calm voice she always used

"We are at war Shaak, they can't just leave due to 'stress'!" Kolar sternly reminded Shaak

"But, what if they left, because of stress caused by their roles in the war, both of them play big parts in the war" Shaak replied

"They can't just leave exactly because of that Master Ti! I propose a search for the two!" Mace sternly replied

"But the message Anakin sent specifically states, they do not want to be found" Shaak warned, her voice rising

"No Shaak, Skywalker and Kornen have both defied us many times, I say it's time we end their defiance" Mace exclaimed, his voice rising too

"SILENCE!" Master Yoda, a small green Jedi Master who sat on the middle seat of the half-circle of seats that formed the Council, exclaimed, ending any arguments that were going to happen. Yoda then gazed at every Jedi Master that was in the room, he then calmly told all of them in his croaky voice,"Take it to a vote, we will"

The Jedi Masters began to vote, those who wanted to search for Anakin and Adenan raised their hands, Shaak and Yoda didn't raise their hands, but the rest did, outnumbering the three. Shaak inwardly groaned, she was hoping that Anakin could somehow sense that his request was being disregarded.

"Fine then, set up a search, Master Windu will. Bring Anakin Skywalker and Adenan Kornen he will." Yoda huffed, a bit frustrated, then he said the two words that sent Shaak relief, "Council Dismissed!", meaning that the council meeting was over

The news that Adenan and Anakin had left was spread like wildfire, even the youngest of the youngest knew about the leaving. Nothing like this had ever happened in the 25,000 years the Jedi Order existed. Master Panto Chi was one of the first to hear it, since he always kept track of Council Meetings, this wasn't an exception.

He was surprised to hear that his second, unofficial student, Adenan Kornen had left. Master Chi was a maverick, in many ways. He didn't agree with the attachment rule, or the rule that a Jedi Master must only have one apprentice. He merely thought that more than one apprentice must be given to those who can handle it, just like him.

Though Master Chi had wondered where Adenan had been for the past few hours. He had assumed that Adenan was with his friend, Bethrona Da'atarka, the daughter of a Senator. Adenan had lately gone to Bethrona's house, so that's why he had suspected that, but Adenan's latest move surprised Master Chi.

Master Chi was Pantoran, who looked just like humans, but their skin was blue and hair purple, white or even brown. Master Chi's hair was white, he wore White Jedi robes and his silver lightsaber hilt lined with gold. His lightsaber colour was blue.

Master Chi also couldn't believe that Adenan had been acknowledged by Anakin Skywalker, someone who didn't normally acknowledge just anyone, especially someone like Adenan, who was partially known, but not exactly famous enough to appear in news headlines all the time.

He also had a feeling that something great would happen that would be a turning point of his life, he and his first, official Padawan, Faro Sheekano, a Rodian friend of Adenan, bought suitcases for it, just in case they had to move.

Master Chi even got opinions of younglings and other Padawans about this. There were many theories, like one that Anakin and Adenan had gone together romantically, Master Chi knew that Adenan had a crush on a girl his age, so he knew that the first theory was untrue. And Adenan never went out with guys even if his life depended on it. And most female Jedi also denied that to the point of bringing up past loves of Anakin and girls who were chasing after Adenan.

The second theory was that Anakin had kidnapped Adenan, that theory was popular with the Padawans, but Master Chi knew that Anakin Skywalker would never kidnap anyone.

And due to Senator Amidala leaving the Senate like Anakin and Adenan at the same time, the third theory was that either Anakin or Adenan fell in love with Padmé, which Master Chi knew was the truest of the others, and the fourth theory being that Padmé being kidnapped by both Anakin and Adenan. But Master Chi decided not to comment on these theories publically, and went to pack his suitcase.

In the Chancellor's Office, the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious was seething, being that Anakin Skywalker abruptly left and the fact that Skywalker was no where to be seen or sensed. He could not sense Padmé Amidala, a thorn to his side and the second Jedi that went with them.

Sidious wore the guise of a old man named Sheev Palpatine, the Chancellor of the Republic. But inside, he had a plot going on for many years, one that could overthrow the Republic and turn it into an Empire. He had built the Separatist army that was in war with the Republic, his plans were almost complete, but he needed Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala to complete his plans fully. Two people who simply weren't in sight physically or in the Force.

And that made him angry, his plans were in ruin, and he didn't know what to do. He simply couldn't make a new apprentice, so he knew that waiting was actually the quickest and most efficient option.

He would get Anakin Skywalker soon…

Soon, Anakin Skywalker will be his apprentice

 **So, the Jedi will search for Anakin and Adenan, and Chancellor Palpatine is angry. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out! NEXT CHAPTER: THE FIND STARTS**


	3. Chapter 3: The Force Changes

Chapter 3

 **I wonder how long this story will be, but I can guarantee that this story will be under 20 chapters.**

It had been four days since they had come to Naboo.

Adenan Kornen had finished his security checks for the star couple he was travelling with. Anakin had told Adenan not to overwork himself, but he needed to get his mind off all the thoughts that were occurring.

Varykino was secluded, and Padmé, was in fact, the Duchess of Varykino, the thought of it! Adenan was worried what if the Jedi came here, or worse, the Sith.

Adenan had a feeling that he needed to worry about.

"The force has granted this feeling, young one" A deep calm voice told him, Adenan hadn't heard that voice since he was 14. And he knew who the voice belonged to.

Adenan turned to see a long-haired ghost, "Master Qui-Gon!" Adenan happily exclaimed

"You have come a long way since we met, friend to the one I found!" Qui-Gon exclaimed proudly

"But I think there's a recent universe that I became the apprentice to Anakin in" Adenan noted, checking all the dimensions with his ability to see different dimensions

"Yoda's Reforms, I know." Qui-Gon told that like it was part of the force feeling

"So, what's this 'feeling' all about?" Adenan asked, curious

"The Jedi Order are trying to find you four, and maybe a bit of the Senate." Qui-Gon told Adenan, who started stepping away, but Qui-Gon came in front of him and stopped Adenan, he warned "Don't tell Anakin or Padmé about this, instead, tell them when you find a better hiding spot"

Adenan didn't know why Qui-Gon said that, but he trusted the ghost he talked to only twice, this conversation included. But before the sixteen year old could say anything, Qui-Gon disappeared into the Force.

Adenan sang a song he heard from a holoshow he loved very quietly as he went to look for the handmaiden that came with them, Dormé.

"Lift your eyes, the fight has just begun, this is the day, the day of glory" Adenan muttered, humming a guitar tune along with it, then he saw Dormé cleaning up some dust, "Dormé?", he called in a neutral tone in his normal volume

"Yes, Padawan Kornen" Dormé asked

"I prefer my first name, please" Adenan politely requested, then told Dormé "I heard from a reliable source that the Jedi are trying to find us, mostly me and Anakin"

"What's the 'reliable source'?" Dormé asked, clearly not believing that

"A Jedi Master that is a friend of mine, to a point where he won't tell the Council" Adenan told a half-truth

Dormé then realised what that meant, and gasped, as she said "We need to tell Padmé and Master Skywalker!", she was clearly horrified

"No! We don't tell them, they need their peace, while we try to find where to hide next" Adenan told Dormé

"Why?" Dormé asked, confused by the suggestion

"You won't believe it" Adenan answered, dismissing

"I believe in the Force" Dormé told Adenan, trying to get to him

"Fine. The Jedi is Qui-Gon Jinn, the one that died during the Trade Federation Blockade of this planet, and he found out how to appear as a ghost" Adenan confessed, hoping the person he was talking to would believe it

"Really?" Dormé asked, half hopeful, half not believing

"Yes!" Adenan exclaimed in a tone that portrayed that he was truthful about this

"Let's start tomorrow, bright and early" Dormé tilted her face and smiled a bit

"Sure!" Adenan raised his arm slightly, in agreement

Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed something in the midst. Something was going to happen, he could sense it clearly, more clearly than he ever could sense anything since the Trade Federation Blockade on Naboo.

The Jedi Master had bested, and killed, General Grevious of the Separatists, though most of that duel was just a wild chase. Obi-Wan had killed the Separatist General with something Obi-Wan never thought he'd use, a blaster. And a Separatist model blaster at that.

Now, Obi-Wan was moving towards his troops, Commander Cody and the 212th Attack Battalion. He was on a rocky, arid sinkhole planet named Utapau. He was also riding a lizard-like creature named Boga.

The battle around him was fierce, as Clones died and Droids deactivated. Obi-Wan was used to this by now. He saw Cody, his Commander. He stopped Boga beside Cody and looked at the Clone Commander.

"Commander, contact your troops, tell them to move to the higher levels" Obi-Wan ordered Cody in a serious tone

"Very good sir!" Cody obeyed as always, because he knew Obi-Wan was a good general, then he smirked, remembering something, "Oh! And I think you'll be needing this!"

"Thank you Cody, take control of the battle, I'll be leaving" Obi-Wan told a suddenly shocked Cody

"Why sir?" Cody asked, both confused and surprised

"I'll be returning to Coruscant, I sensed the something in the Force" Obi-Wan's voice dipped lower, and then taking Boga to his ship so he could get to his intended location.

Mace Windu was walking with Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi. Both of them wondering where to find Anakin first. The halls of the Jedi Temple were serene, as always. And with only a few Jedi Masters, as always since the Clone Wars started three years before

"Where do you suggest finding the two first" Ki-Adi's face scrunched up in confusion

Mace simply looked at the Cerulean Jedi, then told him seriously, "Naboo, Senator Amidala left the Senate abruptly, the exact same time as Skywalker and Kornen"

"So, you're suggesting that… they're on Naboo?" Ki-Adi asked, his eyes widening

"Yes. It's a potential location to start from" Mace calmly said.

The two Jedi Masters began leaving to set a team, to find Anakin Skywalker and Adenan Kornen, even Padmé Amidala if they were lucky.

 **I know that this chapter is kinda short, but this was just a transitional chapter with no actual major action involved. All that would begin in the next chapter. See ya!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: FINDING AND FOUND_**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding, and Hunted

Chapter 4

 **I'm warning you guys, this story might possibly be short, but this is not certain though. If you guys have any suggestions for this story, I'd be happy to hear.**

 **If you read Resurrection of the Father, then you'll find reasons to why Obi-Wan took Adenan as his apprentice in that story in this chapter.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, and the Holonet's supposed 'The Negotiator', came out of hyperspace to the planet he knew from when he was born, Coruscant, the home of the Republic.

The first thing that he noticed was that Anakin couldn't be sensed on Coruscant, and Obi-Wan feared the worst. He hoped nothing bad happened to Anakin.

He flew into atmosphere and was greeted by many speeders and ship travelling across the sky. Obi-Wan went more down and found the old Senate Building, the Senate Rotunda and the Jedi Temple on the metallic surface. Obi-Wan sped to the Jedi Temple, though not as fast as Anakin would. Obi-Wan quickly landed on the landing pad, and Mace Windu came towards him.

"Master Windu" Obi-Wan politely greeted, and then bowed in respect for the Korun Jedi Master

"Master Kenobi, I hoped you wouldn't come at this time" Mace softly told Obi-Wan in a dire tone, which sent Obi-Wan horror

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned for his brother, Anakin

"Anakin has run away from the temple, with one Padawan Kornen" Mace responded, keeping his stoic face

"Padawan Kornen, wasn't he the Padawan that you requested me to take, but I rejected because I thought Anakin still needed support from me after Mortis?" Obi-Wan asked, a bit sharply

"Yes, though you could've taken him, Kornen has evolved into a maverick by becoming a Masterless Padawan, Kornen did not follow the Code at all in the later days, and that extended to some" Mace told Obi-Wan, raising his eyebrows

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked, fearful of the situation

"His friend, Padawan Sheekano and Master Chi" Mace calmly answered, and Obi-Wan recognised those names, in the recent council meetings, Master Chi defended Adenan's statements about the code needing change, and Adenan amassing possessions within his quarters.

During those Council meetings Mace had told Adenan that he was too attached to his friends, mainly Padawan Sheekano and the Princess of the planet of Chameta, Princess Da'atarka.

Master Chi had also unofficially taken Kornen as his Padawan, at the same time as training Faro, which gave more pressure to Traditionalist Jedi, mainly Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan thought about these events, and wondered what would happen if he did take Kornen and moulded him into a respectable Padawan who did not cause flares of opinion pertaining the Jedi Code.

But most of Adenan's strength had come from attachments, that had been proven, Obi-Wan also sensed no hate with Adenan's aura, which confused him very much. Obi-Wan didn't pay attention to where he was going, so he bumped into a certain Pantoran who was also thinking about Adenan.

Both looked at each other for a moment, studying the other. The Pantoran had white hair, which was short and cropped military style, he was wearing white Jedi Robes, Obi-Wan immediately recognised him.

"Master Kenobi" The Pantoran, Master Chi, greeted, and bowed

"I was wondering about Padawan Kornen" Obi-Wan sternly stated, gazing inquisitively at Master Chi

"Yes… my Padawan's best friend. What about him?" Master Chi asked, interested in the conversation

"Did you mould him into what he is?" Obi-Wan asked, still stern

"You mean his maverick ways, no, that was all himself, and frankly, I'm proud of him. He did something that I couldn't" Master Chi told Obi-Wan, a blonde Jedi briefly looked at the two, and moved along

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked, a bit confused

"Attachment. He condoned attachment, he taught me attachment, everyone he touched learnt attachment, the true meaning of love." Master Chi answered, in a tone that sounded like a teaching tone, pointing slightly at Obi-Wan then returning to standing still

"How so? Attachment leads one to the Dark Side!" Obi-Wan put his hands on his hips and frowned

"No. That is not attachment, that is jealousy, anger, hatred, attachment can lead to these dark properties, yes. But attachment can also be love, the light, cure those who are alone, bring about a small speck of light that can flare the darkness. Face it Obi-Wan, love can ignite the stars" Master Chi said, and walked away to where he wanted to go, leaving Obi-Wan to think about the Jedi Code, and all the opinions he heard about it.

In Naboo, Anakin Skywalker was drinking a glass of water, when he sensed something falter in the force, like a ripple on lake, caused by a measly rock thrown, the ripple then disappeared, just like one on a lake would.

Anakin had been sensing these ripples with whatever he did, or anyone did. He knew something had been done, but he didn't know what. Anakin frowned, he hated it when he didn't get all the info.

Adenan and Dormé had already prepared the Nubian ship. Adenan smiled, as he ran his fingers across one of the stands of the ship, wondering what his Jedi Starfighter would look like with the same chrome that was coated on the ship.

Dormé then pulled out a remote, and pulled down the ramp. Adenan moved away slowly as the ramp came down.

"Provisions, check!" Adenan then looked at his belt and saw both of his lightsabers. One rainbow coloured short lightsaber and his normal orange lightsaber. He then saw Dormé carry a blaster on her hip, then he raised his arm slightly and exclaimed "Weapons, checked and charged!", Dormé smiled at that

"What planets do you suggest?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know, but I know that I'll be using a Republic Planet that I'm a hero at, Chameta, as the last resort" Adenan answered

"Chameta?" Dormé asked, unfamiliar with the name

"A nature planet with a lot of forests, just like how Naboo has a lot of water. I have a friend there, Bethrona, who's Princess of the planet." Adenan answered, walking up the ramp, Dormé quickly followed Adenan.

Both of them got on and the ship flew once again. Little did they know, that with their absence let a falter in security, one that was not noticed by the couple that were hiding in the planet.

Mace Windu was one of them who were determined to find the couple, as he organised the search anyway. Obi-Wan looked with a solemn face as he saw Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi leave.

He didn't know what to think. But he did know, that after Satine's death, he would never be able to get attached again, but he did know that attachments before that death would survive, and because of that attachment, he hoped that Anakin would stay safe.

That's when Shaak Ti came into the room, and widened her eyes at seeing Obi-Wan, she then calmed herself and bowed respectfully.

"Master Kenobi" Shaak calmly greeted, and straightened

"Master Ti, what was your vote on finding Anakin and Adenan?" Obi-Wan asked, concern lacing in his voice

"I voted not to find them, but I was outnumbered" Shaak answered in her normal, calm tone

"If I knew, I would have never left for Utapau" Obi-Wan growled bitterly

"You cannot change the past, Obi-Wan, but you can make choices for the future" Shaak told Obi-Wan, then asked "What do you want, for the two?"

"I don't know" Obi-Wan breathed, and decided to leave the room, leaving Shaak alone, as she saw two Jedi Starfighters began going outside the atmosphere of Coruscant.

 **Anakin and Padmé are now in big trouble! What will happen? Wait for the next chapter to find out!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE CODE CORRUPTION_**


	5. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Sorry for not updating for more than two years! Sorry! I had lost all inspiration, then got a depression, and then there was my school, and basically everything else. So, circumstances were against me. Well, I'm back! Very sorry.**

 **You guys should expect a chapter by this Thursday or Friday, and when I post the chapter, this note will be replaced by the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Master Jedi

Chapter 5 - The Code Corruption

 **Sorry for not updating, for more than two years! I had lost all inspiration for this story… well, anyone who read the note from before this chapter was put should know the rest, but I am very sorry for not updating. Please don't shoot me for not updating, or you won't get more chapters.**

Something was wrong, Anakin sensed from the Lake House at Naboo. Luckily he was alone, so he wouldn't have to explain anything to Padmé, he didn't want to trouble her, and wanted to think about what he sensed before telling anything.

"Anakin!" Padmé called, as the man raised his head quickly and looked at his wife

"What?"

"Adenan and Dormé's gone… both of them! Saying in a message that they were searching for a new hiding spot! As if they knew something!"

Anakin's blue eyes widened at that, so… the young Padawan was also sensing it, but why had they left without telling them?

The Chosen One did not know, but he swore that when Adenan came back -he knew instinctively that it was his fault- that the Padawan would get quite a blaming for leaving them when something felt wrong.

"That rat!" Anakin exclaimed, his action-first-think-second side coming up due to anger

"Anakin, no! Adenan's not at fault here." Padmé firmly stated, frowning as she knew whom Anakin was insulting

"How, he left when there's something wrong!"

"Wrong, what's wrong, Anakin?" Padmé calmed down and tilted her head, looking curious

"Something feels wrong… as if…", then, like an avalanche falling off a very tall, snowy mountain, realisation hit Anakin Skywalker, "Jedi! THE ORDER HAS FOUND US!"

"WHAT?" Padmé took a step back, started at Anakin's sudden outburst

Meanwhile, in Hyperspace, luckily not very far from Naboo, rather, in a planet few lightyears away, a Padawan stood up and flinched, realising something was wrong. Dormé found Adenan, and became confused at his still position, he looked… somewhat scared.

"What's wrong, Adenan?" Dormé asked, suddenly becoming concerned

"They… found them… The Traditionalists found the Balancers!" Adenan exclaimed, accidentally using his dimension-seeing abilities

"Trad… Balancers?"

"Anakin and Ahs…Padmé! Mace Windu found them!" Adenan exclaimed out loudly, disappointed at his own mistakes at speaking

"What?"

"Yeah! Found them! We need to get to Naboo… and unrealistically fast!"

"Since we're a few seconds from Naboo on hyperspace, and you have the force, so t's not that unrealistic, but I understand."

The two quickly ran over to the cockpit, Adenan had gone there several seconds ahead due to his Force-Assisted speed, the ship had started turning around in Hyperspace, and Dormé ran over to the cockpit to see Adenan quickly setting coordinates and pressing buttons.

"How long will it take."

"Fifty Seconds… not long enough! You guys should let Anakin and I tinker with this ship!"

But, Dormé found that convenient, unlike Adenan, who was complaining about the ship's speed.

Two Jedi Starfighters headed closer to a house, them being on the Jedi Council, thus being the ones to recognise where the Lake House was. Mace frowned from his starfighter, surely they didn't think that the House was safe for hiding from the members of the Jedi Order.

The two Jedi Starfighters landed, as Anakin cautiously went out, and gasped when he saw the two starfighters, not prepared for that.

He had assumed that Shaak Ti and the less orthodox Jedi would speak for his and Adenan's hiding. Not ready to fight, he put his hands behind his back, he didn't want to harm whatever Jedi were in the starfighters.

Suddenly, a dark skinned man came out of the purple starfighter, and Anakin immediately recognised him.

"Master Windu." Anakin greeted, with a voice more like a growl

"Skywalker. You must be aware that Jedi are not allowed to form attachments."

"Yes, I do know."  
"And a Jedi must put duty first. You have thrown away your duty for attachment, and, as I see, with Senator Amidala."

Anakin looked backwards, to see his wife, and set his face grim, then looked back at Windu, who had a very severe look on his face, Ki-Adi Mundi behind the dark-skinned man with a very calm face, the Chosen One assumed that the second Jedi had come out and wasn't noticed because of his conversation with Windu.

"Don't you dare bring Padmé into this." Anakin growled

"Anakin…", Padmé whispered, realising her husband's mistake

"First-Name Basis too? With a Senator… Skywalker, now I suspect you have seriously breached the code." Windu stated, frowning even further.

Anakin had always thought that Windu somehow had been modified so he felt no emotions. At this point, he felt that was entirely correct. He stood his guard, glaring at Windu while his hand was near his lightsaber in case he needed to fight… but the Chosen One desperately hoped not.

"So I may have… but what can you do, I requested for the Jedi to not find us."

"Yes, you have Skywalker, but the Jedi Code, as stated before, dictates for duty to come first. I am afraid we will need to take you both, including Senator Amidala, back to Coruscant." Ki-Adi Mundi was the one who spoke this time.

"We will need to capture you, if you do not come willingly." Windu warned, but that was the breaking point for Anakin, as he almost activated his lightsaber, but due to quick actions by Mundi, his hands were trapped by a set of force-deactivating binders.

Padmé was too shocked at the sudden change to even fight against Mace Windu, who put normal binders on her, and the couple were forced down into a kneeling position while Mundi went forward, looking at the sky.

"Predictable, of course you would fight. Skywalker, you always tended to show emotion." Windu told the young Jedi, who growled,

"I never thought that the Jedi would commit trickery."

Adenan had quickly gone back to the Lake House, not minding the scenery, which he didn't even admire this time, that was for later… maybe when they left the place.

He saw the brick and wood Lake House, and quickly landed on landing hub for ships belonging to the owners of the house, the lack of presence was already suspicious. The Masterless Padawan activated his orange lightsaber, and went ahead, the landing ramp slowly opening as he got out. Taking slow, cautious steps, Adenan went forward, faithful that Dormé would find her way.

The Padawan went straight, entering the wooden floor of the corridor that connected the Private Hangar to the Main Room. Quickly and stealthily going past there, Adenan stopped at the middle of the main room, which had many shelves filled with mantle-pieces and comfy chairs, but the human did not mind that, as he, swinging his lightsaber on his arm, gone forward, to see…

"Anakin…", he was tied up, along with Padmé

"Adenan…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know… I'm very sorry."

"It's okay, Adenan, I understand." This time, Padmé had spoken

"Padawan Kornen."

The one who had been called looked up, "Master Mundi."

"The Jedi Mantra focuses on our dedication to duty, which you have not shown."

"I have- I done what the Council said. All the time!" Adenan exclaimed, then sighed, "I do not want to fight you, but if I have to…"

"Adenan!" This time, Anakin had called, whom Adenan looked to, "Don't, we'll deal with the Council for this. And yes, I don't like it, but it's the most logical choice, look what they did to me.

Adenan looked at Mundi, then Anakin, and Padmé, the couple had been tied up, then he looked to Windu, who seemed to be infinitely calm. A monster in his chest wanted to fight, to rebel, but his cooler, more rational side, was telling to not fight.

It was telling him that if he fought, then the Jedi Council would have a reason to believe he was uncontrollable, and that wouldn't help on the long run, even if fighting would help ward them off temporarily, and also allow them to hide more, but they could get immunity if Adenan did not fight. He heard footsteps, and didn't need to look to tell it was Dormé, he already knew when he turned. The handmaiden looked at Adenan, who put his hands on his pockets.

"Don't do anything." Adenan requested of her, and he looked straight into the eyes of the Master Jedi, Mace Windu, "I will come willingly, provided me and Anakin get a Trial under the Jedi Council, provided with full representational options."

The Jedi Masters glanced at Adenan, surprised that his regular fire and passion wasn't in his demeanour. Rather, a cold diplomat and warrior, one that was regularly portrayed in the war stories told by the younger Masters to the younglings and Padawans.

Then, Windu only said one sentence, that sealed the deal, "It will be done."


	7. Goodbye Letter

I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I'm sorry everyone, for doing this.

Goodbye.

Fellow readers,

I am very sorry to say that I need to stop writing fanfiction. Each day passes and I don't update, either not finding the inspiration or the time to do so. So, as of now, all my fanfictions are on permanent hiatus, and will not be updated ever again. I apologise immensely for any inconveniences.

If any of you guys are good writers, and want to take the ideas of my incomplete fanfiction, and rewrite them into your own accounts, then PM me and ask if you can adopt the story… though I'll probably say yes to the first person that asks. All I can advise is to not adopt too many stories at one time… that's how I fell.

But seriously, I am sorry. Currently, I am focused on other things, which I find to be more enjoyable than writing fanfiction, hopefully all of you understand that. My account or stories won't be updated after this, but I will check occasionally to respond to any reviews and PM's that anyone sends me.

With much apologies,

AEStarWars


End file.
